Hunting for Thoughts
by merloh
Summary: Let's pretend that Edward was not that in love with Bella, he was only tricking himself. Lets also pretend that Bella and Jacob are a lot closer than Twilight lead on. Edward finds a new mate later on in the story.


**Hi all! I have written two VERY amateur stories on here before but I was basically stealing someone's idea without knowing it, and I've been recently enjoying reading fanfics so I woke up this morning and said to myself, "Hey, I'm going to write a Fan Fiction today." I have had the perfect idea and I really hope no one has come up with it before.**

**Now here's the idea.**

**What if, Bella never went cliff diving? What if the wolves got Victoria? Well in my story that is exactly what happened. Now let's pretend that Edward was not that in love with Bella, he was only tricking himself. Lets also pretend that Bella and Jacob are a lot closer than Twilight lead on.**

**We're going to start my story with Bella's birthday party and then we're going to go straight into my story.**

**Bella's Point of View.**

Alice. She would be the death of me.

The crystal bowls filled with fragrant lilies outlined **[A/N: I'm using the Cullen's house from the movies, not the book.] **the Cullen's forest enclosed house. Candles lit the way up the porch stairs as the fairly lights danced above in the fresh, green trees and the Friday night sky twinkled with bright stars.

Edward's smooth, cold hand lead me up the stairs and through the Cullen home. Alice let a squeal out, "Bella! You made it!"

"You would've hunted me down otherwise…" I mumbled under my breath. Her lips turned downwards into a pout. My eyes flickered to the lounge; I saw balloons, more crystal bowls and a cake big enough to feed Africa, great.

Everyone awkwardly chatted for a while until Alice decided gifts would be a perfect idea. Emmett excused himself as Alice handed me the first gift; a small silver wrapped oblong I ripped the paper which revealed a Tiffany's box. I lifted the lid to reveal a silver chain adorned with crystals.

Then it hit me.

I didn't want _**this,**_ I didn't want a life (immortal or not) full of expensive cars, jewelry and unnessicary designer bags. I'd never liked getting gifts and I didn't understand how I could spend the rest of eternity receiving them with grace.

Alice froze. Did she know what I was going to do? Then Edward must've known…

"Edward," I looked up at his face and he tilted his head downwards to meet my eyes "Could I talk to you in your room?"

A crooked smile flashed across his angelic face. "Sure, Bella." He swept me off my feet and glided upstairs. "Edward, I don't" I paused. How did I continue this?

"You don't what, Bella"

"I don't love you." Shit. I really said that?

**Edward's Point of View. **

I'm sorry? She didn't love me? I blinked furiously. "I really don't know what to say." I knew this was going to happen. Alice's thoughts dashed across my mind when she saw exactly what just happened. _She won't. She can't. I promise you Edward, It won't happen yet! _ I'd chosen to believe her.

Bella bit her lip, "I'm sorry, Edward. But I don't love you enough for what I'd have to endure."

"I think it would be best if you left now, Bella." And with that she sauntered down the stairs, no doubt she'd be blushing as she walked through my family, who would've heard everything that just went on. _I'm sorry, son_. Carlisle's kind words would not help.

I stood there for a while, thinking about Bella and I's relationship. I had been with a missing piece of me for so long, Bella had partially lit that up. The more I thought about it, I realized how partial that light really was.

The Canadian sun rose as I sunk my teeth into a Mountain Lion. My skin reflected glorious diamonds that danced upon my body. It's whimpers and cries died down as I drained the body.

Alice's voice appeared in my mind, _We need to get back to Forks, now._

It had been a weekend since Bella's eighteenth birthday. Alice and I had gone on a hunting trip to Canada, I hadn't really discussed that I wasn't affected by the break-up as everyone thought I was. I would voice that when we got back.

Alice and I ran through the forest as a vision of me telling the family that I really didn't care for Bella ran through her mind. She stared at me for a while I nodded once to confirm her vision. Of course, she would be upset more than anyone, even me. Her whimpers made me feel that bit guiltier.

The looks people gave Bella as she pulled up in her truck without me and as I stepped out of my Volvo with my family. We did not acknowledge each other and to be honest, I wasn't planning to. The hum of thoughts filled my head,

_Is HE available to date now? _**Jessica**_, _

_Who broke up with who? I wonder if they're okay… _**Angela**,

_YES! I must go see if she's okay! Will she go out with me or what? _**Mike**

Of course Jessica ran up to Bella glancing at me, _Mmm, that Cullen is one fine looking man.. Wouldn't mind him in my pants any day... _Of course she wouldn't voice that thought. "Bella! Are you okay? Are you and…"

"No we aren't together anymore, Jess." She replied casually.

"Oh… Well I guess now that you and…" _that hot sexy motherfucker "_Edward aren't together anymore, I suppose you have a little more free time on your hands" _a little my ASS. _"Would you like to see a movie with me and Angela?"

"Uh sure I guess…"

A delicate, tiny hand tugged on my shirt, _Carlisle already changed your schedule to mimic mine, you want to go to class? _  
>"Sure." I breathed.<p>

We sauntered off to class in silence. _I suppose you won't want me talking to her anymore? _

"She's your friend, not mine. Go for broke but it's honestly not my fault if she pushes you away, Alice."

"Hmmph." A vision splayed across my sister's mind.

_Alice was walking up to Bella "Hi Bella! I was just wondering if we're still…friends?"_

"_Alice, I don't really want to be connected to him in anyway."_

"_Oh, okay then." Alice gloomily walked away from Bella._

"Oh." Whispered a tiny voice_._

First period lead to Second period and so on until lunch. The Cullen family table would be getting more stares than ever this lunch. Alice, Jasper and I lined up for food that would be wasted. When we first started doing this I thought about how wasteful it was and now I really didn't give a shit.

**Okay! That was it! My first chapter done and dusted. Please give me suggestions, constructive feedback is always appreciated, and please comment, review and favorite!**

**All my love, Briar.**


End file.
